Nintendo-Paramount-Writer's Toy Story
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: Sonic was always Alan's favorite toy until Mario comes in. Now Alan's favorite toy, Sonic becomes jealous and wants to do something about this mess.
1. Prologue

Here's my story that is similar to the movie, "Toy Story". Except there is a few change in characters. Here's the info.

Sonic was always Alan's favorite toy and head of all of the toys in his room. That is until Mario; a new toy comes in and steals the spotlight. When Sonic gets jealous and tosses Mario out the window, he is taken to by Alan to Pizza Planet as Mario follows him. On the way, they get separated from Alan and end up in the hands of Thomas Marshall, a boy that likes destroying toys. Now it is every toy for himself as Sonic and Mario try to find a way to escape.

Woody: Sonic Hedgehog

Buzz Lightyear: Mario

Hamm: Capt. Falcon

Mr. Potato-Head: Falco Lombardi

Rex: Patrick Star

Slinky Dog: SpongeBob Squarepants

Bo-Peep: Amy Rose

Sergeant: Brad (My Life as Teenage Robot)

RC: Goddard

Andy: Myself

Sid Phillips: Thomas Marshall (Some kid I made up)

Instead of being 15 right now, I'm around Andy's age in this story. The Bucket Soldiers are played by the Skyway Patrol. Sid's toys are played by just some crazy looking toys. Scud is just played by a mean dog that destroys toys as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Boxes are shown with drawings on them. The drawings appear to be buildings drawn by a kid. One box is shown with the words, Bank One on it. Out of nowhere, a toy is shown. This toy was a blue bird in some uniform. In one arm, a toy gun that came with him.

"Alright everyone, this is a stick up! Nobody moves!" we hear a kid's voice.

Toys are shown with their arms up in the air like it some stick up going on.

"Now empty that safe!"

A muscular man is being emptied with money coming out.

"Ha ha ha ha! Money!"

The kid goes to another toy that was pink hedgehog.

"Stop it! Stop it! You mean old bird!" he goes back to the bird. "Quiet Amy! Or you're rabbit and blue creature gets run over!" we see a toy rabbit holding a strange looking creature on Hot Wheel ramp. "Help!" "Oh no, not Cream and Cheese! Somebody do something!"

We see the kid's arm holding a blue hedgehog that is walking to the scene. He pulls a string on the back of it.

"What's the trouble now?" the toy plays a saying.

"Oh no, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I'm here to stop you Loud-Mouth Beak!"

"Doh! How did you know it was me?"

"Are you going to come quietly?"

"Go ahead and touch me. I brought my sponge. He'll absorb your attacks!"

"And I bought my starfish!" a Beanie Baby starfish is shown. "Flee absorbing sponge!"

He makes the sponge move away.

"You're going to jail Loud-Mouth. Say goodbye to all of the chicks and wife."

He tosses the bird into a crib. A baby runs up to it and bangs it on the bars. The hedgehog was on the ground as it is being picked up by the kid.

"You save the day again Sonic," he pulls the string.

"Good work team!"

He pulls away as we go to the title scene.


	2. The Birthday Party is Today?

Chapter 1: The birthday party is today!?

Sonic is put down on a couch. As the kid leaves him and leaves the scene. We hear his voice.

"Aw cool!"

"What do you think?" we hear a woman's voice. It is the kid's mom.

"This is so cool!"

"Okay, birthday boy."

"This has to be enough. Are you sure this is going to be enough?"

"Um, yeah I think that's going to be enough."

"Can we keep this up 'til we move?"

"Sure. Now go get, Jamie (some girl I made up). Your friends are going to be here any minute."

"Okay," the kid picks up Sonic. "It's party time Sonic!"

The kid comes running up the stairs and runs into his room. Jamie is still banging the toy.

"Hello lady!" the kid greeted her.

The baby throws the toy to the ground. The kid pulls the string again.

"You're finish Eggman!"

"Come on Jamie, whoa! You're getting heavy! See ya later Sonic!"

The door closes as Sonic blinks and looks at the door. He gets up.

"Pull my string, the birthday party is today!?" Sonic thinks about for a minute. "Okay guys, coast is clear!"

A mechanical toy dog comes out from the closet. More toys start appearing.

"Ages 3 and up, it's on my box!" the bird complains. "Ages 3 and up! I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool!"

The dog starts flying around in the room. Few toys start moving around as the man puts in a penny in his bank.

"Hey Falcon, look, I'm Picasso!" the bird shows a different look on him.

"I don't get it," Falcon walks away.

"You unconscious animal! What are you looking at you hockey puck?" he walks away from a toy hockey puck that shrugs.

Sonic is talking to a kid in a uniform.

"Hey Brad have you seen SpongeBob?"

"Sorry I have not," Brad answers.

"Okay, nice chatting with you," Sonic walks away from him. "Hey SpongeBob!"

Coming out from under the bed was SpongeBob Squarepants. He was pushing a checkerboard.

"Right here Sonic. And I'm red this time."

"No SpongeBob."

"Okay, you can be red this time."

"Actually SpongeBob, I have some bad news."

"BAD NEWS!?"

Sonic tries to shush SpongeBob up as the toys heard SpongeBob and stopped.

"Tell everyone we have a staff meeting today," Sonic tells him.

"You got it."

"Be happy!"

SpongeBob does his usual laugh.

"Staff meeting everybody! Jimmy, Carl, I need your help." Sonic orders two kids.

One had a big head; the other was chubby and had red hair. The chubby kid backs away but the other grabs him and they walk to help Sonic. Sonic walks past an Etch-a-Sketch toy.

"Hey Etch, draw!"

Etch draws a gun.

"Ooh, got me again!" Sonic pretends to be in pain. "Etch; have you been working on that? Fastest knobs in the west."

"We've got a staff meeting everybody! Come on, let's go!" SpongeBob announces to everyone.

Sonic looks around and notices something is missing.

"Now where is that- oh. Okay who moved my doodle pad way over here?" Sonic walks over to a toy sized clipboard.

Out of nowhere, a pink starfish, the same one from earlier, jumped down and roared at him.

"How are you doing Patrick?" Sonic asked, not being scared at all.

"Were you scared? Tell me honestly," Patrick asked.

"I was close from being scared," Sonic said sarcastically.

"I'm going for fearsome but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming off as annoying," Patrick said.

Sonic is suddenly pulled by something. He runs into the pink hedgehog from before.

"Oh hi Amy!"

"I wanted thank you Sonic for saving my life."

"Oh, hey, it was nothing!" Sonic was stuttering.

"What do say we go out sometime and see the stars?" Amy started flirting with him.

"(Chuckles) um okay."

"Remember," Amy walks away. "I'm just a couple blocks away."

Sonic watches her go.

"Come on! Smaller toys up front," SpongeBob is ordering the toys. "Hey Sonic! Come on!"

Sonic hears him and walks over to the meeting. He walks up onto the podium. As he did, a play toy cassette player with a mike gives him the mike.

"Oh thanks. Okay everybody-," a squealing sound is made from the cassette player. "Whoa, stand back," the cassette player walks back. Sonic blows through the mike. "Hello, is that better? Okay, Can everybody on the shelf hear me?" Toys on the shelf give him thumbs up. "Great! Now first item today, oh yes, has anybody picked a moving buddy yet?"

"Moving buddy? He can't be serious," Falcon said.

"Oh I didn't know we were supposed to have one already," Patrick pointed out.

"Do we have to hands?" Falco asked. Everyone laughed at that.

"Okay, you guys think this is funny? We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. Get a moving buddy. If you don't have one, get one! Next item, oh yes. Tuesday night's Plastic Corrosion Awareness Meeting was, I think, a big success and we should thank Mr. Spell for putting that on for us. Thank you Mr. Spell!"

"You're welcome," Mr. Spell acknowledged.

"Okay and one minor note here, Alan's birthday party has been moved to today. Now next week-," before Sonic could finish, everyone freaked out.

"What do you mean the birthday party's today? His birthday is not 'til next week!" Patrick said.

"What's going on? Is his mom losing her marbles?" Falcon asked.

"Well obviously, she wanted to have the birthday party before they moved. I'm not worried, you all shouldn't be worried," Sonic tried to calm them down.

"Of course Sonic ain't worried! He's been Alan's favorite since kindergarten," Falco barges through the crowd.

"Hey, hey come on Falco. If Sonic…" While SpongeBob was talking, Falco points to his mouth and then pointing to his butt. Meaning the SpongeBob is kissing his A55.

"Come on, everyone Christmas and birthday parties go by and-," Sonic continued on.

"But what if Alan gets another starfish? A mean one! I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection," Patrick whined.

"No one is getting replaced! This is Alan we're talking about," Sonic gets off the podium. "It doesn't matter how much we're being played with," he stops to realize that the cord of the mike has reached its limit. He gestures the cassette to move closer. "The matter is that we're here when Alan needs me. So don't get panic alright?"

"I hate to break up the staff meeting but, THEY'RE HERE!!!" Falcon screams. BIRTHDAY PRESENTS AT 3 O'CLOCK!!!!!!!"

Sonic jumps and everyone freaks out.

"Wait everyone!" Sonic tries to stop them.

But everyone runs past him.

"Meeting adjourned."

Everyone is looking outside to see kids with presents.

"Oh boy, take a look at those presents," Falcon comments.

"I can't see a thing!" Falco complains.

He gets on top of SpongeBob and Patrick.

"Yes sir, we're looking at next month's garage sale," Falcon added.

"Any starfish shaped ones?" Patrick asked.

"Oh for crying out loud they're all in boxes you idiot."

"They're getting bigger," Patrick noticed.

"Hey Patrick, there's a nice little one over the-," SpongeBob pointed at a kid with a small present that ends up looking long.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Patrick screamed.

Sonic sighs and puts his head on his hand.

"All right, ALL RIGHT!!" the toys turn to his direction. "If I send the Skyway Patrol down, will you all calm down?"

"YES! YES! WE PROMISE!" Patrick yelled in Falco's ear.

"Okay. Save your batteries," Sonic walks away.

"Good work Sonic!" Falcon cheered. "That's using the ol' noodle."

Sonic jumps onto the bed.

"Brad, establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red. You know what to do," Sonic ordered Brad.

"You got it!" Brad runs down to a bucket of soldiers. "Alright men you heard him!" bunch of soldiers come out of the bucket. "Recon post Charlie. Execute. Let's move! Move! Move! Move!

Bunch of soldiers come out from the bucket. All of them shout, "Hup!" as they walked to the door.

The door opens a creak as one looked out and signals one to move ahead. The soldier looks down at the stairs and makes a signal. A bunch of soldiers come out holding a large walkie-talkie. Brad comes out and looks through his binoculars.

"Okay everybody in the living room," we see Alan's mom telling the kids. "It's almost time for the presents."

Brad signals two soldiers to go down and secure the area. They jump down with their parachutes open. They make down to the floor and made sure the area is secure. They make a signal and a jump rope comes down. The soldiers come down on the rope.

"Alright gangway," Falcon walks to the bed follow by the others.

"And this how we'll find out what is in those presents," Sonic turns on the other walkie-talkie.

The rope is pulled up as the soldiers continue their way.

"Okay, who's hungry?" we hear Alan's mom. Brad orders them to stop. "Here come the chips. I've got Cool Ranch and Barbecue," she steps on one of the soldiers. "Ow what in the world uh, I thought I told Alan to pick these up."

"Shouldn't they be there right now? What's taking them so long?" Patrick asked.

"Hey these guys are professional. They're the best! Come on they're not lying down on the job," Sonic said.

The soldiers get back and Brad orders them to get to the flower bush. He hears a grunt. The grunt came from the soldier that got stepped on.

"Go on without me. Just go!" the soldier complained.

"A good soldier never leaves a man behind!" Brad commands.

The soldiers from the second floor are bringing down the walkie-talkie. Brad is carrying the soldier as the soldiers are bringing in the walkie-talkie into the flower bush. A ball starts coming towards Brad. Luckily he manages to get to the bush before the kids saw him.

"Okay, come on everyone we'll sit in a circle. No Alan, you sit the middle," Brad takes out his binoculars and looks at the present. "Which present do you like to open first?"

"There they are," Brad whispered. We hear him through the walkie-talkie in Alan's bedroom. "Come in Speed King, this is Alpha-Bravo…"

"This is it, this is it! Quiet quiet!" Sonic tells everyone.

"…alright, Alan's opening his first present."

"Please be Katt. Please be Katt!" Falco hoped as Patrick looked at him. "Hey, I can dream can I?"

"He opens and it's uh, a lunch box, we got a lunch box," Brad announces.

"A lunch box!?" Sonic gasped.

"A lunch box?" Falco mimicked.

"A lunch box," SpongeBob laughed.

"Okay, he's opening the second one, okay its bed sheets," Brad added.

"Who invited that kid?" Falco asked.

The present pile gets smaller as we go to the last one.

"Only one left," Mom takes the last one.

"Okay we're on the last present now," Brad said.

"Last present!" Sonic repeated.

"It's a big one," everyone is tense. "It's a board game! Repeat, Battleship!"

Everyone jumps for joy. Falcon punches Falco.

"Ow! Cut that out!"

"Sorry dude. Didn't mean that," Falcon apologizes.

"Mission accomplished men, well done! Pack it up, we're going home!" Brad orders the soldiers.

"So did I tell ya' huh? Nothing to worry about," Sonic said.

"We knew you were right all along. Never doubted you for a second," SpongeBob said.

Before Brad could anything…

"Wait a minute, ooh what do we have here?" Mom takes out a present from a closet.

"Wait, turn that thing back on!" Brad shouted. "Come in Speed King, Mom has just pulled a surprise present from the closet. Alan's opening it. He's really excited about this. It's a huge package!" kids get in his way. "The kids are in the way I can't see anything," the toys above are scared as Falco makes a prayer. "It's a…"

Alan is holding the present up high.

"It's a what? What is it!?" Patrick shakes the night stand that makes the walkie-talkie fall to the floor and pop the batteries out.

"You idiot! Now we'll never know what it is!" Falco went to fix the thing.

"Way to go Patrick!" Falcon complained.

"No, turn them around! Turn them around!" Sonic shouted.

"You're putting them backwards!" Falcon pushed Falco out of the way and tried to put the batteries in.

"Plus is positive and minus is negative! Oh let me!" Sonic jumped and went to fix it.

The kids ran to Alan's room.

"Red alert! Red alert! Alan's coming upstairs!" Brad warned them.

"There!" Sonic put the batteries in and set the thing up right.

"…repeat! Resume your positions now!"

"Alan's coming! Back to your places hurry!" Sonic ordered.

"Where's my gun? Have you seen my gun?" Falco asked frantically.

"Here I come! Here I come!" Patrick ran into a basket and fell down.

All of the toys are back in there spot as Sonic did the same.

The kids ran into room.

"Hey look, its lighter lights up! Take that Bowser, This is where the ship lands. It has karate chop actions!" we hear Alan's voice. He pushes Sonic off the bed and replaces him with some weird toy..

"Come on kids! Time for cake!" we hear Mom shouting.

The kids jump for joy and leave the room in a flash. After a few seconds, the toys come out of hiding.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"What the heck is up there?" SpongeBob asked.

"Sonic, who's up there with you?" Patrick asked.

Sonic comes out coughing.

"Sonic, what are you doing out of the bed?" SpongeBob asked.

"Uh nothing. I'm pretty sure Alan was just a little excited that's all. Just too much cake and ice cream. It was just a mistake," Sonic said.

"Yeah, well that mistake is sitting in your spot," Falco laughed.

"Have you been replaced?" Patrick panicked.

"Hey what did I tell you before? No one's getting replaced! Now let's all be polite and give whatever's up there a nice big Alan's room welcome!" Sonic started to climb up the bed.

He got at the top and saw what was on the bed.


	3. Super Mario of Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 2: Super Mario of Mushroom Kingdom

Sonic looks and he gasps as he saw what was on Alan's bed. It was a toy who had blue overalls, red shirt, and a red cap with the letter, "M" on it. It was Mario! He blinks as he looks around. Sonic gulps and lowers his head.

"Mario to Mushroom Kingdom. Come in, Mushroom Kingdom," he presses a button on his overalls. Nothing happened. "Mushroom Kingdom, come in. Do you read me? Why don't they answer?" he looks around and sees his kart on the bed laying on its bumper. "My kart!" he runs over and examines it. "Blast! This'll take weeks to repair. Super Mario mission log, 4-0-7-2. My plane has run off course en route to Delfino Plaza. I've crash-landed on a strange planet after releasing my kart. The impact must've awoken me from hypersleep," he jumps on the bed. "Terrain seems a bit unstable. Not sure yet if the place is safe. And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere."

Mario looks around just as Sonic appears out of nowhere.

"Hello!" Sonic greeted him.

"Whoa!" Mario freaks out.

"He-Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic tries to calm him down as Mario threatens to shoot Sonic a plastic looking fireball. "Did I frighten you? Didn't mean to. Sorry. Hey. My name is Sonic and this is Alan's room," Sonic introduced himself. That's all I wanted to say. And also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. This is my spot, see- the bed here."

Mario sees the guitar necklace on Sonic's neck.

"Local band player. I need to find the owner of this place. I'm Mario of the Super Mario Bros, protectors of Mushroom Kingdom. My kart has crash-landed here by mistake."

Mario looks around as Sonic stares at him.

"Yes, it is a mistake, because, you see, the bed here is my spot."

"I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered a new type of gas line?" Mario asked.

"Well, let's see. We got double-A's," Sonic suggested.

"Watch yourself!" Mario saw something and pushed Sonic to the ground as he points his hand to the edge of the bed. "Halt! Who goes there?"

It was SpongeBob and Patrick looking at what is going on.

"Don't shoot! It's okay. Friends," Patrick panicked.

"Do you know these people?" Mario asked.

"Yes. They're Alan's toys," Sonic answered.

"All right, everyone. You're clear to come out," Mario walks away from Sonic. I am Mario. I come in peace."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're not a starfish!" Patrick ran up to Mario and shook his hand.

"All right, thank you," Mario said. "Now, thank you all for your kind welcome."

"Say, what's that button do?" Patrick pointed to Mario's left button on his overalls.

"I'll show you," Mario pushes the button.

"_Here we go_!" a sound came out of Mario.

"Whoa!"

"Man!"

Everyone gasped at that.

"Hey, Sonic's got something like that. His is a pull string, only it's--," SpongeBob said and was trying to say something.

"Only it sounds like a car ran over it," Falco finished the sentence.

Sonic begins to get jealous.

"Oh, yeah, but not like this one. This is a quality sound system," Falcon agreed. "Probably all copper wiring, huh? So, uh, where you from? Singapore? Hong Kong?" Falcon asked.

"Well, no. Actually, I-I'm-- I'm a hero at Mushroom Kingdom," Mario explained as Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at his kart that had what Mario is saying. "As a member of the Super Mario Bros, I protect the land from the threat of invasion from the evil King Koopa aka Bowser, sworn enemy of Mushroom Kingdom!!"

"Oh, really? I'm from Playskool," Falco said.

"And I'm a Beanie Baby," Patrick answered. "Well, I'm not really a Beanie Baby. I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buyout."

"You had no idea what you just said did you Patrick?" SpongeBob asked.

"Nope," Patrick said.

"You'd think they'd never seen a new toy before," Sonic asked Amy as he walked up to her.

"Well, sure, look at him. He's got more gadgets on him than a Swiss Army knife," Amy commented.

SpongeBob pressed a button on Mario's right forearm. A fireball shoots from his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! Please be careful. You don't want to be in the way when my fireball goes off.

"Hey, a fireball! How come you don't have a fireball, Sonic?" Falco asked.

"It's not a fireball. It's a-it's a little light plastic thing that shoots out of a hole when someone presses a button and the spring releases the porjectile!"

"What's with him?" Falcon asked Falco.

"Fireball envy," Falco whispered to Falcon.

"All right, that's enough!" Sonic walks up next to Mario. "Look, we're all very impressed with Alan's new toy.

"Toy?" Mario wondered.

"T-O-Y. Toy!" Sonic spelled it out.

"Excuse me. I-I think the word you're searching for is 'Super Mario'."

"The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's preschool toys present," Sonic reminded him.

"Gettin' kind of tense, aren't ya?" Falco snickered.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Mario, uh, now, I'm curious.," Patrick asked. "What does a Super Mario Bro. actually do?"

"He's not a Super Mario Bro! He doesn't fight evil or- or shoot fireballs or fly!

"Excuse me," Mario said.

He presses the logo on his hat and out comes wings. It scares Sonic as he jumps back.

"Wow!"

"Oh, impressive wing-span. Very good!" Falcon commented.

"Oh, what? What? These are plastic. He can't fly."

"They are 100 flying feathers, and I can fly," Mario corrected him.

"No, you can't," Sonic disagreed.

"Yes, I can," Mario said.

"You can't."

"Can."

"Can't. Can't. Can't!" Sonic denied.

"I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed Spike!" Mario yelled.

"Okay, then, Mr. Chubby, prove it," Sonic sneered.

"All right, then, I will," Mario walks away. "Stand back, everyone," he orders. He walks onto a bed post and looks down to the ground. He closes his eyes. "Here we go!"

He jumped and bounced off a ball as he got onto a Hot Wheel car and rode to a Loop-De-Loop ramp and he flew to a airplane as it started to spin around in circles. Everyone looks up to see him and they are impressed. Mario flies off of the airplane and lands right in front of Sonic.

"Can!" Mario said as he opened his eyes.

"Whoa!"

"Oh, wow! You flew magnificently!" Patrick commented.

Everyone cheers and clap their hands.

"I found my movin' buddy," Amy said.

"Thank you. Th-Thank you all. Thank you," Mario said as he pressed the logo and the wings go back into his hat.

"That wasn't flying. That was falling with style," Sonic said.

"Man, the dolls must really go for you. Can you teach me that?" Falco asked.

"Oh that was good!" SpongeBob laughed.

"Oh, shut up! No, in a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see. They'll see. I'm still Alan's favorite toy," Sonic grumbled.

Alan is shown playing with Sonic.

_I was on top of the world livin' high _

_It was right in my pocket _

"Whoa!" Alan jumped off of his bed.

_I was livin' the life _

_Things were just the way they should be _

Alan places Sonic on a box as he places Mario on the floor. He takes Mario's hand, presses a button, releasing the plastic fireball. It makes a direct hit on Sonic as he falls down.

_When from out of the sky like a bomb_

_Comes some little punk in a kart_

_Now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me _

"Super Mario to the rescue!" Alan cheered as he ran out of the room as Mario.

_Strange things_

_Are happening to me _

_Strange things _

_Strange things _

_Are happening to me _

_Ain't no doubt about it I had friends _

_I had lots of friends _

_Now all my friends are gone _

_And I'm doin' the best I can_

Mario is exercising with other toys as he checks his pulse.

_To carry on_

_I had power_

_Power_

_I was respected_

_Respected _

_But not anymore _

_And I've lost the love of the one _

_Whom I adore _

_Let me tell you 'bout it _

_Strange things _

_Are happening to me_

Alan is getting ready for bed as he puts all of his toys away. He is left with Mario and Sonic, wondering which one he should sleep with.

_Strange things _

_Strange things _

_Are happening to me _

_Ain't no doubt about it_

Alan is sleeping with Mario as Sonic looks at this. Sonic sighs at this as he closes the toy box.

_Strange things _

_Strange things_


	4. Alan's Next Door Neighbor

Chapter 3: Alan's Next Door Neighbor

Sonic takes a peek out to see if Alan was anywhere. No sign of him.

"Oh! Finally," Sonic said. He looked to see that his shoes were missing. "Hey, who's got my shoes?"

Popping out was Hawkins.

"Look, I'm Sonic. Running very fast!!"

"Ah-ha. Ah-ha!" Sonic laughed sarcastically. "Give me those!"

"Sorry!" Hawkins apologized.

"Say there, Pink One and Square One, let me show you something," we hear Mario's voice as Sonic jumps down and glares at Mario. "It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture. Your chief Alan inscribed his name on me."

Mario shows the two Alan's name on his shoe.

"Wow! With permanent ink too!" Patrick commented.

Sonic gets very angry.

"Well, I must get back to repairing my kart," Mario walks away.

Sonic looks at his shoe to see Alan's name.

"Don't let it get to you, Sonic," Amy walked up to him.

"Uh, let what? I don't, uh-- What do you mean? Who?" Sonic asked.

"I know Alan's excited about Mario, but you know he'll always have a special place for you," Amy tried to cheer him up.

Falco walks by the two.

"Yeah, like the attic," Falco chuckled.

"All right! That's it!' Sonic growled and walked away.

"Hand me some of that sticky rope," Mario said as he investigates the "damage" on his kart.

"Mario wants more tape," Jimmy told Carl.

Sonic walked up to Mario and pulled him from under the kart.

"Listen, Chubby, you stay away from Alan. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me," Sonic threatened him.

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked. "Where's that sticky rope?" Mario asked and pulled himself under the kart.

"And another thing: stop with this Mario Bro. thing! It's getting on my nerves!" Sonic pulled him out again.

"Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint with the Super Mario Bros?" Mario asked.

"Oh-ho-ho! Okay! Ooh, well, so you wanna do it the hard way, huh?" Sonic pounded his fists.

"Don't even think about it, Spike," Mario got up.

"Oh, yeah, tough guy?" Sonic asked and flicked Mario's hat off.

Mario freaks out and tries to make cover. Sonic looks around to see that Mario is making a fool out of himself. Mario stopped and realized something.

"Nothing is attacking me," Mario noted. "How dare you flick off a Mario Bros' hat off on an uncharted place! My head is exposed to danger!" Mario picked up his hat and put it back on.

"You actually think you're the Mario?" Sonic asked. "Oh, all this time I thought it was an act! Hey, guys, look! It's the real Super Mario!"

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Mario didn't seem thrilled.

"Oh, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. Mario, look! An Koopa!" Sonic pointed at nothing.

"Where?" Mario freaked out and looked to see if there was.

Sonic laughs his head off and falls to the ground as Mario glares at him. Until he heard a voice outside the window.

"Yes!"

"Whoa!" SpongeBob gasped and hid under the bed.

"Uh-oh," Sonic got up.

"It's Thomas!" SpongeBob said.

"Don't move!" we heard the kid's voice again.

"I thought he was at summer camp," Patrick said.

"They, uh, must have kicked him out early this year," Falcon guessed.

"Oh, no, not Thomas!" Patrick whined.

"Incoming!" we see a kid messing with a toy.

"Who is it this time?" Falco asked.

"Uh, I can't-- I can't tell. Where's the binoculars?" Sonic asked.

"Right here, Sonic," Cream the Rabbit walks to him with toy binoculars.

"Oh, no, I can't bear to watch one of these again," Patrick said.

"Stay where you are!" Thomas said.

"Oh, no, it's a GI.JOE," Sonic gasped.

"What's going on?" Mario walks up next to Sonic.

"Nothing that concerns you Mario Bros; just us toys," Sonic said sarcastically.

"I'd better take a look anyway," Mario looks through the binoculars. "Why is that soldier strapped to a bomb?"

"That's why-- Thomas," Sonic turns the binoculars to a dog.

"Hmm, sure is a hairy fellow," Mario commented.

"No, no, that's Killer, you idiot. That is Sid," Sonic turns the binoculars to Thomas laughing evily.

"You mean that happy child?" Mario asked.

"That ain't no happy child," Falco corrected him.

"He tortures toys, just for fun!" Patrick reminded him.

Thomas throws a concrete block at the figure.

"Well, then, we've got to do something," Mario gets onto the window sill.

"What are you doing? Get down from there!" Amy grabs Mario.

"I'm gonna teach that boy a lesson," Mario said.

"Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Melt him with your fireball," Sonic pushes the button that shoots the fireball onto the desk.

"Be careful with that. It's extremely dangerous," Mario warned him as Sonic rolls his eyes.

Cream looks down and sees Thomas lighting the explosive.

"He's lighting it! He's lighting it!" Cream shouted.

T-Bone looks and sees it.

"Crud! Hit the dirt!" he shouts.

"Look out!" Mario screams as everyone ducks.

An explosion occurs as pieces of the GI.JOE hit the house.

"Yes! He's gone! He's history!" Thomas cheered and laughed.

"I could've stopped him," Mario grumbled.

"Mario, I would love to see you try," Sonic sneered. "Of course, I'd love to see you as a Goomba."

"Yeah!" Thomas continues cheering.

"The sooner we move, the better," Amy said.

"Oh, what a great shot. Yeah!" Thomas continues on.


	5. Mario's Gone!

Chapter 4: Mario's Gone!

It is now evening as we hear Alan playing with Mario and Sonic.

"Super Mario to the rescue!" Alan shouted as his mom opens the door.

Alan is showing Mario kicking Sonic's butt.

"Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Super Mario Land?" his mom asked.

"Super Mario Land? Oh, cool!" Alan throws the toys on th desk.

"Go wash your hands, and I'll get Jamie ready," Alan's mom explained as Sonic pushes Mario off of him.

Sonic gripes as Mario walks away and towards a box to find some stuff to repair his kart.

"Can I bring some toys?" Alan asked.

"You can bring one toy," his mom answered.

"Just one?" Alan whined.

"One toy?" Sonic heard him. He sighed as he picked up the Magic 8 Ball. "Will Alan pick me?" Sonic asked as he shook the ball. The answer came up. "Don't count on it? Ohh!" Sonic growled as he threw the ball as it rolled away from him and fell behind the desk. Sonic looked at it as he looked at Mario, then Goddard. He suddenly came up with an idea. "Mario! Oh, Mario! Super Mario! Super Mario, thank goodness!" Sonic runs up to Mario. "We've got trouble!

"Trouble? Where?" Mario asked.

"Down there. Just down there," Sonic points to the end of the desk. "A helpless toy! It's-- It's trapped, Mario!"

"Then we've no time to lose," Mario walks over to see.

Sonic snickered as he grabbed the remote control to Goddard. Mario looks behind the desk as Sonic moved the steering wheel, waking Goddard up.

"I don't see anything!" Mario said.

"Uh, he's there. Just-," Sonic presses a button that made Goddard zoom towards Mario. "Just keep looking. What kind of toy-"

Mario sees Goddard as he jumps out of the way. Falco sees the whole thing and gasps. Tacks fall off of a board and land near Mario. The board falls down and makes the globe of the Earth break off of its stand and roll towards Mario. Mario runs away from it, managing to avoid it even after walking through pencils. He rolls towards the window. The globe hits a lamp that makes it spin around. It misses Sonic, he ducks, but hits Mario and he flies out of the window and lands in a bush.

"Mario!" Falco shouted.

"Mario!"

"Mario!" Sonic looks out the window.

"I don't see him in the driveway," SpongeBob said.

"Did you see what happened?" T-Bone asked.

"I think he bounced into Thomas' yard!" SpongeBob guessed.

"Ohh! Mario!" Patrick said. He looks at Goddard that hopping about. "Hey, everyone! Goddard's trying to say something. What is it, boy?"

"He's saying that this was no accident," Falco answered.

"Huh?" SpongeBob wondered.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I mean Humpty-Dumpty was pushed," Falco made it more clearly.

"No!"

"By Sonic!" Falco pointed at Sonic.

"What?" Amy gasped.

"What? Wait a minute. You-- You don't think I meant to knock Mario out the window, do you? Falco?" Sonic asked.

"That's Falco Lombardi to you, you back-stabbin' murderer!" Falco got angry.

"Now, it was an accident, guys. Come on. Now, you-- you gotta believe me," Sonic hoped.

"We believe ya, Sonic!" SpongeBob walked up. He looks around. "Uh right, Patrick?"

"Well, ye-- n-- I don't like confrontations," Patrick yelled.

"Where is your honor, dirt bag?" Brad shouts. "You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to-- Hey!" Sonic shuts the lid on Brad.

"You couldn't handle Mario cuttin' in on your playtime, could you, Sonic?" Falco asked as he walks towards Sonic as Sonic walks back towards the edge of the desk. "Didn't wanna face the fact that Mario just might be Alan's new favorite toy. So you got rid of him. Well, what if Alan starts playing with me more, Sonic, huh? You're gonna knock me out of the window too?" Falco asked.

"I don't think we should give him the chance," Falcon walks up next to Falco.

"There he is, men," Brad shouts to the Skyway Patrol. "Frag him!"

The Skyway Patrol grabs Sonic.

"Let's string him up by his pull string!" Falco ordered.

"I've got dibs on his shoes!" Falcon cheered.

"Would you boys stop it?" Amy asked.

"Tackle him!"

"No, no, no! W-W-Wait!" Sonic screamed as T-Bone was about to beat the crap out of him.

"Boys, stop it!" Amy shouted.

"I can explain everything!" Sonic tried to talk just as T-Bone grabbed him.

"Okay, Mom, be right down. I've gotta get Mario!" we hear Alan's voice.

"Retreat!" The toys scramble away.

Alan runs into the room. He looks for Mario but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Mom, do you know where Mario is?" Alan asked.

"No, I haven't seen him," we hear Alan's mom answering.

"Psst!" Sonic look at Falco who, behind Etch made a sketch of Hang Man's Noose. Falco pointed at Sonic. Sonic freaked out at this.

"Alan, I'm heading out the door!" Alan's mom said.

"But, Mom, I can't find him!" Alan shouted.

"Honey, just grab some other toy. Now, come on."

"Okay," Alan sighed and grabbed Sonic. He walks out of the door and towards his mom's van. "I couldn't find my Mario. I know I left him right there."

"Honey, I'm sure he's around. You'll find him," Alan's mom tried to cheer him up.

But coming out of the bush was Mario! He looks and finds Alan holding Sonic. He gets angry and runs towards the van. He makes a grab for it as the van took off.

At the house, The toys are trying find someway to get Mario. They tried using the barrel of monkeys.

"It's too short! We need more monkeys!" SpongeBob pointed out.

"There aren't any more! That's the whole barrel!" Patrick showed SpongeBob and threw the bucket. "Mario, the monkeys aren't working. We're formulating another plan! Stay calm! Oh, where could he be?" Patrick wondered.


	6. Two Lost Toys

Chapter 5: Two Lost Toys

It is now nightfall as Alan and his mom pull into a gas station.

"Can I help pump the gas?" Alan asked.

"Sure! I'll even let you drive," his mom answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, when you're 16."

Yuk, yuk, yuk. Funny, Mom," his voice fades away as Sonic blinks and sighs.

"Oh, great. How am I gonna convince those guys it was an accident?" he wondered as he looked overhead and saw Mario appearing. "Mario!" Mario jumps down onto the seat. "Mario! Hah! You're alive!" Mario didn't seem thrilled to see him. "This is great! Oh, I'm saved! I'm saved! Alan will find you here. He'll take us back to the room, and then you can tell everyone... that this was all just a big mistake. Huh? Right? Buddy?" Sonic asked.

"I just want you to know that even though you tried to kill me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my world," Mario answered calmly.

"Oh. Oh, that's good," Sonic said.

"But we're not on my world," Mario said and grabbed Sonic's throat. "Are we?"

"No," Sonic squeaked.

Mario screams as he jumps on Sonic and they fall off the van and they fight under the van. Mario kicks Sonic to a wheel as Sonic recovers.

"Okay. Come on! You want a piece of me?" Sonic asked as Mario punched him.

He made Sonic's head spin around. But Sonic grabbed his head and he pounced on Mario. He pound on Mario's head as he fired his fireball projectile on Sonic's head.

"Ow!" Sonic yelled as he pounded Mario's overalls.

"Here-- Here-- Here we go!!" went Mario's voice box.

Mario grabbed Sonic from behind and was beginnignto rip his arms off.

"Ah-ow!" Sonic screamed.

"Next stop-- - Pizza Planet," they hear Alan's mom.

"Yeah!" Alan cheered.

Sonic heard him just as the van drove off.

"Alan!" Sonic gasped. The van drove out of sight. "Wh-- Doesn't he realize that I'm not there? I'm lost! Oh, I'm a lost toy!" Sonic whined and whimpered.

"Super Mario mission log," Mario spoke. "The local hedgehog and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort."

Sonic heard him and began to get angry.

"You!" he growled.

Before he could anything, a truck full of gas pulled up to where they are. Mario ran off to avoid it as Sonic fainted to a toy. The truck pulled up and stopped before its two wheels could crush Sonic's face. Sonic gasped at this as he got up and backed away from the wheels.

"According to my calculations, we-," Mario guessed as Sonic bumped into him.

"Shut up!" Sonic snapped. "Just shut up, you idiot!"

"Hedgehog, this is no time to panic," Mario said.

"This is the perfect time to panic! I'm lost! Alan is gone! They're gonna move from their house in two days, and it's all your fault!" Sonic argued.

"My-- My fault? If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place-," Mario said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard race kart... and taken away everything that was important to me-," Sonic continued to argue.

"Don't talk to me about importance," Mario said. "Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, King Koopa has been secretly building... a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet!" Mario walked away and began showing Sonic as he walked over to him. "I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness. And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Super Mario Bros!!"

Sonic is speechless after what Mario said and shows a dumbfound look.

"YOU ARE A TOY!!" Sonic screamed. "You aren't the real Super Mario! You're a-- Uh, you're an action figure. You are a child's plaything!

Mario stares at him for a second.

"You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity. Farewell," Mario waves at him and walks away.

"Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, ya loony," Sonic shouted. "'Rendezvous with Super Mario Bros'," he grumbles as he saw a truck pulling up.

"Hey, gas dude!" the driver called out.

"You talking to me?"

"Yeah, man."

"Super Mario Land?" Sonic read the sign on the truck.

"Can you help me? Do you know where Cutting Boulevard is?" the driver asked.

"Alan!" Sonic cheered.

"Just a moment."

"Oh, no! I can't show my face in that room without Mario," Sonic realized. He looks back to see Mario. "Mario! Mario, come back!"

"Go away," Mario called back.

"No, Mario, you gotta come back! I-- I found a transport!!" Sonic lied. Mario stopped and looked at Sonic. "It's a transport, Mario."

"Come on, man, hurry up! Um, like, the pizzas are getting cold here," the driver warned the owner of the gas station.

"Oh, yeah, Cutting Boulevard."

"Yeah, yeah. Which way?" the driver asked.

"Now, you're sure this transport will return... to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply?" Mario asked.

"Uh-huh. And when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you home," Sonic smiled.

"Well, then, let's climb aboard," Mario runs over to the car.

"No, no, no, wait! Mario! Mario!" Sonic runs after him. "Let's get in the back. No one will see us there."

"Negative. There are no restraining belts in the cargo area," Mario reminded him. "We'll be much safer in the cockpit," Mario said as he climbed up the car.

"Yeah, but-- - Mario! Mario!" Sonic hissed.

"That's two lefts and a right, huh?" the driver asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh, thanks for the directions, okay?" the driver thanked him.

"Yeah, remember, kid..."

"Mario!" Sonic said as he heard the car starting up. He runs over to the back of the truck and opens the window of the topper and climbs in. But the window slams into his butt. "OW!!" He peeks through the window and saw Mario buckling up. "'It's safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay.' What an idiot," Sonic growled.

All of the sudden, the driver starts the car and drives off so fast, it send Sonic to the other side of the truck. Through many turns, Sonic was being tossed around. The driver drove up a hill as a tool box was heading right towards Sonic.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sonic screamed as the box slammed into him.

The car makes it to Super Mario Land. Mario looks around and sees a transport getting to take off. It was acutally a roller coaster.

"Next take-off scheduled for T-minus 30 minutes and counting," an announcer spoke.

Mario smiled and unbuckled. He looks around and sees two big Koopas at the entrance.

"Welcome to Super Mario Land and avoid the mushrooms at all costs," the koopas spoke.

"The white zone is for eating pizza-," a computer voice said.

"Hedgehog!" Mario looks for Sonic. "Hedgehog?" Sonic appears from behind the tool box with a goofy grin on his face. "There you are. Now, the entrance is heavily guarded. We need a way to get inside," Mario reminded him as Sonic came out with a drink cup on him. "Great idea, Sonic. I like your thinkin'."

Sonic is looking around like "What?"


	7. Super Mario Land

Chapter 6: Super Mario Land

"Welcome to Super Mario Land and avoid the mushrooms at all costs," The koopas spoke again as a family walked up and the doors opened. They began to close.

"Now!" Mario said as he and Sonic, disguised as a drink cup and chicken nugget box, ran through the doors. "Quickly, Hedgehog! The doors are closing."

"Jones, party of five, your shuttle is now boarding-," An announcer spoke.

Kids ran by as Mario and Sonic stopped and hid under their disguise.

"Mom, can we have some tokens?"

Mario got up and bumped into Sonic.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Sonic growled.

"Sorry!" Mario apologized.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

Sonic and Mario continued as Sonic bumped into a game machine.

"Ow," Sonic hissed.

They hid between machines as they lifted their disguises. Mario looked around was speechless. Everywhere were video games of all types.

"What a airport!" Mario said. Sonic walked next to him. He was looking for Alan. "Good work, Sonic."

Kids were playing different types of games. One playing shooting game, one getting a drink, and one playing a game like Whack-A-Mole.

"Mom, can I play Black Hole?" Sonic heard a kid's voice and looked to where it came from. It was Alan! "Please, please, please!"

"Alan!" Sonic said.

"Oh, it's so cool!" Alan continued.

"Now, we need to find a transport that's headed for Delfino Plaza," Mario told him.

"Wait a minute. No, no, no, Mario," Sonic grabbed Mario. "This way! There's a special transport. I just saw it."

"You mean it has hyperdrive?" Mario asked.

"Hyperactive hyperdrive and Astro, uh, turf!" Sonic lied.

"Where is it? I-I don't see the-" Mario turned away.

"Come on. That's it," Sonic whispered.

"A transport!!" Mario gasped as he a ship which was actually a crane game.

"All right, Mario, get ready. And-," Sonic said as Mario ran off from him.

"Until the universe explodes!" Alan continued on.

"Okay, Mario, when I say go, we're gonna jump in the basket," Sonic turned to Mario. "Mario!" Sonic gasped as he saw Mario jumped into the crane game.

"Hey, Mom, if I eat all of my pizza," Alan said.

"No!" Sonic hissed.

"...can I have some alien slime?" Alan and his mom walked away.

"This cannot be happening to me!" Sonic growled as he walked up but back away as a person walked by.

Mario climbed up the hole and landed in a group of Toads.

"A stranger," one Toad said.

"From the outside," another said.

"Ooh!" all the Toads admired.

"Greetings. I am Super Mario. I come in peace," Mario greeted them.

"Tell me what it's like outside," someone said outside the crane game.

"Before your space journey, re-energize yourself with a slice of pepperoni, now boarding at counter three," an announcer said as Sonic ran up and jumped into the crane game.

He climbed up and sees Mario talking to the Toads.

"This is an emergency. I need to commandeer your vessel to Delfino Plaza. Who's in charge here?" Mario asked.

"The claw!" the Toads pointed up the ceiling to show a giant claw.

"The claw is our master," a Toad said.

"The claw chooses who will go and who will stay," another said.

"This is ludicrous," Sonic grumbled.

"Hey, bozo, you got a brain in there?" Sonic heard someone shouting. He looks behind his head and sees Thomas Marshall! "Take that!" Thomas bangs the machine with a toy hammer.

"Oh, no! Thomas! Get down!" Sonic jumps in and grabs Mario as they hide behind the Toads.

Thomas walks over to the machine and puts a quarter in.

"What's gotten into you, Hedgehog? I wa--," Mario threatened.

"You are the one... that decided to climb into this-," Sonic snapped at him.

"Shh! The claw. It moves," one Toad told them.

The claw moves down and grabs one of the Toads.

"I have been chosen!" the Toad gasped. "Farewell, my friends. I go on to a better place."

"Gotcha!" Thomas said as he looks down and sees Mario. "A Super Mario? No way!" Thomas puts in another quarter.

Sonic looks around to find another way. He finds a door and walks by a pile of Toads. He tries to push the door open. Just as he did, he looks behind and finds that Thomas just grabbed Mario.

"Yes!" Thomas cheered.

"Mario! No!" Sonic jumped and grabbed Mario.

"Hey!" Thomas bangs his fist on the galss as he sees Mario being dragged down.

Sonic tries to pull Mario but the Toads got up and tried to tell him.

"He has been chosen," a Toad reminded him.

"He must go," another said.

"Hey!" Sonic gasped as he was pushed down and being dragged along with Mario.

"You might anger the claw."

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Sonic got angry.

"The claw! The claw!"

"Stop it, you zealots!" Sonic punched them.

"Do not fight the claw."

Mario and Sonic were taking up to Thomas.

"All right! Double prizes!" Thomas cheered as Mario and Sonic were dunked into the slot. Thomas opened the prize door to claim his prizes. "Let's go home and play."


	8. Thomas' Room of Creepy Toys

Chapter 7: Thomas' Room of Creepy Toys

Thomas skateboards into the scene as we focus into his bag that holds Mario, Sonic, and the Toad.

"Hedgehog, I can see your dwelling from here. You're almost home," Mario reminded Sonic.

"Be prepared. The mystic portal awaits," the Toad said.

"Will you be quiet? You guys don't get it, do you?" Sonic asked. "Once we go into Thomas' house, we won't be coming out."

Thomas opened the door as Killer came barking at the door.

"Whoa, Killer! Hey, boy! Sit! Good boy," Thomas said. "Hey, I got something for you, boy."

"Freeze!" Sonic gasped as all three of them went to their toy position.

Thomas grabbed Toad as he placed it on Killer's snout.

"Ready, set, now!" Thomas shouted as Killer began tearing up Toad.

Mario and Sonic were witnessing this as Sonic was too scared to watch.

"Liane! Hey, Liane!" Thomas called. Walking up to him was his sister.

"What?" she asked.

"Did I get my package in the mail?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know," Liane said.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know," Liane repeated.

"Oh, no, Liane!" Thomas gasped.

"What?" sahe asked.

"Look-- Janie!" Thomas grabbed her doll.

"Hey!" Liane shouted.

"She's sick!" Thomas acted sorry.

"No, she's not!"

"I'll have to perform one of my operations," Thomas made a run for his room.

"No!" Liane cried.

"Not Thomas' room. Not there," Sonic whined.

"No! Thomas, give her back!" Liane ran after him. "Thomas!"

Thomas closed his door, the bag with Mario and Sonic on his bed, and walked up to his desk.

"Oh, no!" Thomas said.

"Mom!" we hear Liane's voice.

"We have a sick patient here, Nurse. Prepare the O.R., stat!" Thomas acted like a doctor. "Patient is prepped," he put the doll's head on a vice. "No one's ever attempted a double bypass... brain transplant before," Thomas put a mask on his face. "Now for the tricky part," he takes out a dinosaur doll. Pliers!"

"I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school," Mario whispered. Sonic was scared as a chicken.

"Doctor, you've done it!" Thomas said as he walked over to the door. "Liane!" he opens the door. Liane was waiting for him. "Janie's all better now."

Liane screams and rans out of the scene.

"Mom! Mom!"

"She's lying!" Thomas cried out. "Whatever she says, it's not true!" he runs out of the room and closes the door.

Mario and Sonic come out and look around the room and see the place was full of toys all destroyed and it looked like Dr. Frankenstein was in town.

"We are gonna die," Sonic squeaked. "I'm outta here!" Sonic runs out to the door but couldn't move the knob. "Locked," Sonic jumped down from the door. "There's gotta be another way outta here," Sonic said as he saw a yo-yo rolling out from the shadows. He taps his fingers and grabs the nearest object for self-defense, a pencil. He walks around as something rolls by him. "Uh, Mario, was that you?" Sonic asked. He throws the pencil and grabs a flashlight. He shakes around and and turns on the flashlight. He flashes it on a baby face. "Hey, hi there, little fella. Come out here. Do you know a way outta here?" Sonic asked.

Unfortunately, the baby face was connected to a bunch of claws. Sonic panics as he sees more creepy toys coming out. More came out from under the bed. One rolled up to to him and turned off the flashlight.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!!" Sonic freaks out and scrambles up the bed and climbs up on Mario. "Ma-Ma-Ma-Mario!"

The two rival mascots were seeing the toys grabbing the doll and dinosaur.

"Mamma Mia, they're cannibals!" Mario gasped. Sonic freaked out and ran into the bag. Mario followed him as he took out a communicator. "Mayday, mayday. Come in, Super Mario Bros. Send reinforcements. Super Mario, do you copy?" Mario messes around with his fireball. "I've set my fireball from small to large."

"Ah, great, great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us, we can poke 'em to death," Sonic said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, back at Alan's house, the toys were still searching for Mario. Patrick shined the flashlight at a bush as it moved.

"Hey, you guys, I think I found him. Mario, is that you?" Patrick shouted. A cat meowed and ran off. "Whiskers, will you get out of here! You're interfering with a search and rescue!" Patrick saw the van pulling up. "Look! They're home."

They waited to see if Alan found Mario or something else.

"Mom, have you seen Sonic?" Alan asked.

"Where was the last place you left him?" his mom asked.

"Right here in the van," Alan anwsered.

"I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough," his mom said.

"He's not here, Mom. Sonic's gone!"

"Sonic's gone?" Amy gasped.

"Yeah, boy, the weasel ran away," Falcon said and walked away.

"Huh? Huh? I told you he was guilty," Falco followed him.

"Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities?" Patrick said.

"Oh, SpongeBob, I hope he's okay," Amy hoped.


End file.
